


morning has broken

by freloux



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mine is the sunlight, mine is the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning has broken

Warm and rumpled sheets, a slight musky smell. Tension released, muscles relaxed. Clara cuddled up in the blankets. Of course she'd never admit to being the blanket thief of the two of them, but it works out since he doesn't care anyways. She's also taken to stealing his clothes. Right now she's wearing one of his hoodies over her own knickers. The knickers themselves are tiny and cute, chosen specifically for moments such as this.

It's nice, the cosiness of this. To be folded up in his arms. His gangly limbs, some of them stretched out over the bed, some of them tucked around her. Clara has discovered that his chest makes a very good pillow. She traces absently through the pattern of hair that's scattered there while she says, "You take up so much space."

"That's because I'm bigger than you are," he says, watching her through half-closed eyes.

Clara giggles and kisses him. Lazily moves a hand downwards to grab his cock firmly. "Yes, _very_ big."

An indulgent yawn. She can tell he's trying not to blush.

"What do you want to do later?" he asks. He's only half-heartedly fighting her off between slow and open-mouthed kisses. "I heard about this fragmenting comet...or perhaps that planet you wanted to visit, the one with the dancing fish people?"

"Mmmm," Clara says, in a 'not interested' sort of way. It makes sense, he supposes. When you spend so much time traveling like they do, far-flung galaxies seem almost...routine. Like a TV that has 500 channels and yet nothing ever seems to be on.

"Or we could do this instead." Her hand starts moving rhythmically and his breath catches a little in response.

She's half-straddling him now as she kisses him again. He lifts up obligingly and she pushes his pyjama bottoms down his legs until he kicks them off. That's what she was looking for.

"So you'd rather stay here, in the bedroom, where it gets so...unruly?" His voice gets a bit strained as Clara continues to work her hand, almost cracking on that last word.

"I like it when things gets unruly," Clara responds, shrugging out of his hoodie and tugging off her knickers. "That's kind of why we're in this relationship."

He chuckles, low in his throat, and pulls her onto him. Dancing fish people can wait.


End file.
